


Teddy Bear

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [301]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Crack, Dubious Consent, I Don't Even Know, Just to be safe, Other, Underage - Freeform, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sammy messes up on a hunt. John makes him fuck his teddy bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear

Sam’s head was lowered as he walked in the motel room.

“Dean? Go out for a little while. I need some time alone with Sam.”

“Umm, yes sir.” Dean nodded, turning out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

“Sam.” John said crossing his arms.

Sam kept his eyes on the floor as he sat down on one of the motel beds.

“You know what you did, right?”

“Yes sir.” Sam said, nodding.

“Tell me what you did.”

“I messed up on the hunt. I put your life, Dean’s life, and my own life at risk.” Sam said.

“Exactly.” John said.

“Sorry.” Sam said. Without realizing it, he had reached out for the teddy bear. Sam didn’t care what Dean or John thought of the thing, or how old he was with a teddy bear, he liked it, and he kept it.

“Sam.” John said, eyeing the bear and Sam.

“It comforts me.” Sam murmured softly.

“It comforts you?”

“Yeah.”

“Then fuck it.” John said.

“What?” Sam said, head shooting up.

“You heard me. Fuck it. If it comforts you so much, then fuck it.”

“Dad…I…I don’t…I mean….”

John looked at him, arms still crossed.

Sam looked down at the teddy bear, and up at John, before turning, climbing to the middle of the bed. His back was facing John, and he turned to look back.

“You’re not getting out of this, Sam. Turn.”

Sam turned around, placing the bear underneath him.

“Dad, I don’t know….”

“Sam….”

Sam pulled out his cock and started humping at the soft fur on the bear.

“Dad, I don’t think that I can…”

“Try.” John said.

Sam started thrusting his hips again, humping against the bear.

One of Sam’s hands went down to fondle his balls, trying to get hard.

Sam shut his eyes, trying to think of something else, but all he could feel was his teddy bear underneath him.

He grunted softly, when he felt his ministrations slowly starting to make his cock hard. He wrapped the teddy bears arms, around his cock, fucking into the space between the arms and body, not letting his hand up from his balls.

Sam bit down on his lip, grunting, trying to get more aroused.

_

Slowly he did, and he whimpered softly, seeing his hardening cock from every ministrations. The fur of the bear felt good against the skin, and Sam panted, trying to get off.

“Shit….come on.” Sam murmured to himself.

Sam watched when pre-come started to dribble from his cock and he grunted, hips pumping faster.

When Sam finally came, he cried out, watching the white catch on the brown fur of the bear.

He slowed and stopped, pulling away, noticing that John was still in the room, watching.

“Good job, Sam. Clean the bear up and you, me, and Dean can talk over some dinner about the hunt.”

“O-OK, Dad.” Sam nodded, watching John leave. He looked down at the stained bear as he tucked himself back in his pants, unsure if he would ever be able to look at his bear the same way again.


End file.
